I'm Not Dead
by Nishi Ichijo
Summary: Lily Evans is sick of playing dead. She's sick of everyone overlooking her face, her personality, and focusing on her grades. She's sick of James Potter hovering over her shoulder...full summary inside


_**Me: Whooooooo - Hoooooooo! I am **__**back**__** baby!!! Yeeeeeee - Haaaawwwww! I'm back from ages upon ages of grounding, but, finally, I have been released from my prison cell, and sent out into the wonderful, wonderful world. I have been inside the four walls of my bedroom for four weeks. Four. I don't know how I did it...**_

_**-sigh-**_

_**Anyway, as requested, here is another Marauder Era fic! Yaaaay! And -gasp- it's not an OC story?! And -GASP- it's in LILY'S P.O.V.?! **_

_**-falls over-**_

_**-gets back up-**_

_**Ok, so, the plotline in this does NOT follow the plotline in my Confessions series (alothough there may be a few guest appreances. **_

_**-waggle of the eyebrows-)**_

_**Also, regarding my name change, I didn't like it, so I changed it. But then, I changed it back. Then I changed it again. Lol! **_

_**Hope you like.**_

_**One more thing (lol), yes, the titles of the story (and chapters) are from Pink's CD.**_

**I'm Not Dead**

_**Title: I'm Not Dead**_

_**Summary: Lily Evans is sick of playing dead. She's sick of everyone overlooking her face, her personality, and focusing on her grades. She's sick of James Potter hovering over her shoulder. Lily Evans is ready to take charge and do anything within the laws of nature (and magic) to change everyone's opinions on her. Lily Evans is ready to show the world that she's not dead.**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Characters: Lily Evans/James Potter**_

**Chapter One: Stupid Girls**

_Stupid girl, stupid girls, stupid girls_

_Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back_

_Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl_

_Go to Fred Segal, you'll find them there_

_Laughing loud so all the little people stare_

_Looking for a daddy to pay for the champagne_

_What happened to the dreams of a girl president_

_She's dancing in the video next to 50 Cent_

_They travel in packs of two or three_

_With their itsy bitsy doggies and their teeny-weeny tees_

_Where, oh where, have the smart people gone?_

_Oh where, oh where could they be?_

_Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back_

_Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl_

_Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back_

_Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl_

_Disease's growing, it's epidemic_

_I'm scared that there ain't a cure_

_The world believes it and I'm going crazy_

_I cannot take any more_

_I'm so glad that I'll never fit in_

_That will never be me_

_Outcasts and girls with ambition_

_That's what I wanna see_

_Disasters all around_

_World despaired_

_Your only concern_

_Will it fuck up my hair_

_Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back_

_Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl_

_Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back_

_Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl_

_Pretty will you fuck me girl, silly I'm so lucky girl_

_Pull my head and suck it girl, stupid girl!_

_Pretty would you fuck me girl, silly I'm so lucky girl_

_Pull my head and suck it girl, stupid girl!_

_Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back_

_Push up my bra like that, stupid girl!_

_Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back_

_Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl_

_Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back_

_Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl_

_Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back_

_Push up my bra like that,_

_Stupid girl_

_Stupid girl_

_Stupid girl_

_-- Stupid Girls; Pink_

_------------------------_

I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear roughly, glaring at the messy haired boy infront of me. Normally, I, Lily Louise Evans, did not just stare mecicingly at the back of handsome boys' heads. James Potter though, was no average handsome boy. He was my stalker. Though, I should say that stalker should be used loosely. After all, it is enitrly possible that he just happened to show up wherever I did.

But, I wasn't just glaring at his head for no reason either. From where I was sitting, I could plainly see his paper, and not _only_ was he doing every thing in his power to ignore Professor Slughorn, but he was _doodeling_. _Doodeling! _In _class!_ It wasn't so much the fact that he was doodling that grated me, it was the fact that he was doodling words. 'What words' you ask?

'J. P.

Loves

L. E.'

Then, in the corner,

'L. E.

Loves

J. P.'

What?! L. E. most certanily does _not_ love J. P.! It may be true that he loves her, but, and I say this again, repeating it for the millionth time _today_, the feeling is. Not. Mutal.

A throat being cleared caused me to look up. I spared my Potions Proffessor's board a glance, even though I had already memorized everything on it. "Well, Miss Evans, you know I always enjoy your little spells, but, if you please, don't cast one on Mr. Potter until you leave my classroom."

The class was silent and still. I felt my eyes widen and my mouth fall lazily open. A...A reprimand? _Me?_ This...This inadicuate slug of a being was reprimanding _me, _Lily Evans, for glaring at _Potter?_ I gritted my teeth to keep from screaming terrible, vile things at him. "Yes, sir, Proffessor Slughorn, I'll keep that in mind."

As that sorry excuse for a human rocked on his heels, and pointed to the question on the board, 'What potion causes temporary luck for it's drinker?', opening his mouth to ask me the answer. As soon as his little obnoxsious mouth opened though, a hand shot in the air.

A hand that was not mine.

I was confused for a second when I realized that fact. That I hadn't been the first at the draw. I let my eyes follow down the arm of the person, then the left shoulder, up their neck, and rested on their face.

I gritted my teeth. _Remus. Lupin._

The blond boy was grinning madly. Without even being called upon, he declared loudly, "Felix Felicitus!"

Behind him, I heard a girl giggle, "Gosh, you're really smart Remy. How do you manage with all the stuff you have too do, to be so smart?"

I gagged at her honey-like voice and sneered at her. Who fell for that?

All the boys in the class were staring at her, and I felt my mouth fall open.

**I'm Not Dead**

I stared at the white-haired boy infront of me, nodding as though I cared for what he was saying. Wait, a goal? How many? What sport were we discussing again?

"...and he fell! To the ground!"

I laughed along with him, granted, my laugh was somewhat hollow, but, eh.

As his eyes followed the girl who had giggled in potions across the Great Hall, I glared, and sighed.

And grinned madly when his eyes were back on me. "Ohmigoodness! You'resostrong! Howdoyougetsostrong?!"

I saw James Potter behind him raise an eyebrow at me questioningly.

Hey, what was I supposed to do?


End file.
